Quote of the moment
Quote of the moment - humorystyczna linijka wyświetlana po wyjściu z gier z serii Ski Jump International. Wszystkie Quote of the moment Ski Jump International * Kiitti vitusti, aplodit bändille. * Kiitti Kiva Tsau. * Kiitti käynnistä. * SKIJUMP by Ville Könönen 1994,1995,1996 * "Black is back, all in, we're gonna win, check it out" - Chuck D. * Pelaa SKIJUMPia, Rainer Frimankin pelaa. * Lartzan SKIJUMP, Suomen mäkihyppyliiton suosittelema * "Lartzan SKIJUMP mullisti elämäni!" - Mao Tse Tung * Draamaa, jännitystä, vauhtia, elämää, Lartzan Skijump. * "Vaihdoin K.I.T.T:in Lartzan Skijumpiin" - M. Knight * "Lartzan Skijump on olennainen osa kesäharjoitteluani." - J. Ahonen * "Otit sitten pirtelön." - Viltteri elokuvassa Katsastus * "Lartzan Skijump sai minut avautumaan" - J. Föhr * "Kun löysin SKIJUMPin, lopetin talousrikokset" - J-P. Mattila * "Annan SKIJUMPille aina satakymmenen" - T. Jutila - maailmanmestari * "Minä pelaan nyt Skijumppia" - H. Holkeri * Toiset yrittäv ät, Lartzan Skijump on. * "Menkää ja tehkää kaikki kansat SJ:n pelaajiksi!" - Tekijä * "Alku on ainakin lupaava" - Dome, kun Tunaa käynnisti * "Pelaan lasten kanssa Lartzan Skijumppia" - M. Jackson * "Lartzan Skijump on avaruudesta" - F. Mulder * "Lartzan Skijump on taivaasta" - S. Essayah * Suomalainen, ruotsalainen ja norjalainen pelasivat Skijumppia... * "KGB ihastui välittömästi Lartzan Skijumppiin" - U. K. Kekkonen * "Loukkaantumiseni aikana pidin hyppykunnon yllä SJ:llä" - M. Laitinen * KGB, CIA, FBI, GESTAPO, SJ = taattua meininkiä * Lartzan Skijump - Lentämisen riemua jo vuodesta 1994 Ski Jump International 2 * Drama, excitement, speed, life, Ski Jump International. * "I traded K.I.T.T for Ski Jump International" - M. Knight * "Ski Jump International is out there" - F. Mulder * KGB, CIA, FBI, GESTAPO, SJ2 = ass-kicking action all the way * Ski Jump International - for the love of flying since 1994 * "Only nuclear testing is more fun than SJ2" - J. Chirac * "SJ2 and the holo-deck. Brilliant!" - Captain J-L. Picard * "Ski Jump International is better than sex" - P. Anderson-Lee * "Ski Jump Be Good" - Tarzan - King of the Apes * "Only exploiting Africa is more productive than SJ2" - Shell Inc. * "There shall be no tobacco advertising in SJ2" - T. Blair * S.J.2. - four letters that deliver pure enjoyment * Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, Numeri, Deuterononium, SJ2 * "We understand SJ2" - Spice Girls * "All my children love SJ2" - M. Jackson * "SJ2 can be explained with modern science" - D. Scully Ski Jump International 3 * Drama, excitement, speed, life, Ski Jump International. * "I traded K.I.T.T for Ski Jump International" - M. Knight * "Ski Jump International is out there" - F. Mulder * NSA, CIA, FBI, INTERPOL, SJ3 = ass-kicking action all the way * Ski Jump International - for the love of flying since 1994 * "Only nuclear testing is more fun than SJ3" - J. Chirac * "Our new phone had SJ3 in it and nobody used it for talking" - J. Ollila * "Only exploiting Nigeria is more addictive than SJ3" - Shell Inc. * "Only exploiting the Amazonas is more fun than SJ3" - Texaco * "There shall be no tobacco advertising in SJ3" - European Union * S.J.3. - four letters that deliver pure enjoyment * Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, Numeri, Deuterononium, SJ3 * "SJ3 was not the reason for our comeback" - Spice Girls * "SJ3 can be explained with modern science" - D. Scully * "There is no cleaner sport than SJ3" - J. Samaranch * "We have warned SJ3 for it's refusal to allow weapons inspectors" - USA * "SJ3 is a neo-communist plot and it must be stopped at any cost" - J. Helms * "Half of USA's 396 Billion Dollar defense budget is spent on SJ3 regs" * "I made SJ3 out of fertilizer and window cleaner" - MacGyver * "Salt Lake City offered $700 000 in bribes to get into SJ3" - D. Pound * "SJ3 played a key part in our struggle for independence" - X. Gusmao * "We'll bomb and invade any nation that uses pirate SJ3's!" - G.W.Bush * Engineered with love and tradition from 1994 - SJ3 * VX ANTHRAX AK-47 NWO FNORD G-7 NSA SJ3 PGP MAJIK-12 BLANKET IRA PLUTONIUM * "SJ3 is the only reason why I still use a Microsoft OS" - L. Torvalds * "SJ3 is banned in China for it's pro-Tibetian views" - J. Zemin * "SJ3 is the last beacon of free press in Russia" - V. Guzinsky * SJ3 - no sex, no drugs, no violence - just the love of flying * "I am still the greatest, but SJ3 is getting damn close" - M. Ali * "I pity the fool who doesn't play SJ3" - Mr.T * S is for Serenity, J is for Joy and 3 is for ... a Free Palestine! * "We didn't join the Euro as we can buy SJ3 with any currency" - DK, SE & UK. * H2O, CO2, O2, SJ3 - stuff I can't live without * Sex, drugs & SJ3 * "The downloads of SJ3 are monitored because of its suspicious content" - NSA * SJ3 - almost as addictive as Coca-Cola and almost as fattening as McDonald's * "SJ3 is more magic than me" - D. Blaine * "New Europe doesn't need democratic decisions, it needs SJ3." - D. Rumsfeld * "As soon as I own SJ3, it will start to love me too." - S. Berlusconi * "I have never overstated anyones weapons or games. SJ3 is god." - T. Blair * "SJ3 inspired me to admit that we are illegal occupiers." - A. Sharo Kategoria:Ski Jump International